Baby Steps: Sequel to Repeated History
by mlt
Summary: This is the sequel to Repeated History but you don't really have to read that first. It follows the daily adventures and mishaps that Nathan and Haley encounter as they adjust to life as teen parents.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Steps  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Like clockwork, Haley was awoken by crying at 2:35 in the morning.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." She pulled on her robe and turned the baby monitor off, casting a glance at Nathan's sleeping form. Deb had given up on the sleeping in separate rooms rule since they'd brought the girls home from the hospital a few days previously. It had been obvious that it was useless trying to enforce it.  
  
She made her way to the nursery and lifted Ailis out of her crib. The little girl immediately stopped crying. She picked up Regan then sat in the chair to feed them both. "That's better isn't it? You two sure eat a lot."  
  
Nathan stood in the doorway for a few moments and just watched Haley nurse. He'd woken up shortly after Haley had and had followed her to the nursery. He was mesmerized by the sight of her feeding their children. He doubted that there was a sight more beautiful than that anywhere in the world.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Nathan, you should be sleeping."  
  
"I'd rather be here if that's okay with you. I love watching you feed them."  
  
"Oh, okay. But you have school tomorrow."  
  
"Won't be the first time I go to class on barely any sleep, only difference is I won't be hung over."  
  
Haley laughed. "Yep, your party days are definitely over Scott. Do you miss it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The partying and stuff. Do you miss it?"  
  
"Not for a second. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"I'm glad. And since you're here, I think you should change them before we put them back to bed."  
  
Nathan took Regan from Haley, burped her then brought her over to the change table. "Gross. You know you're lucky Daddy loves you so much." Once Regan was changed he laid her back in the crib and repeated the process with Ailis. Then he wrapped his arm around Haley as they headed back to bed.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
The weekend after Nathan and Haley brought their daughters home, they held a welcome to the world party in their backyard with their closest family and friends.  
  
"Luke, do you think I could hold her for a minute. She is my daughter after all and I haven't gotten to hold either of them since everyone got here." Nathan asked Lucas who was holding Ailis.  
  
"Exactly. You get to see them all the time."  
  
"And you don't? Come on Luke. You stop by like every day."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Haley!" Nathan whined. "Lucas is hogging her."  
  
Haley couldn't help but laugh. Nathan was always complaining that he never got to hold his own children whenever there were other people around.  
  
"I am not!" Lucas retaliated.  
  
"Geez, who are the babies around here anyway? You'll have them all to yourselves tonight. As I recall it's your turn."  
  
"Ha! Guess you won't be getting much sleep tonight."  
  
"Watch it or I might have to call you."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Sure I wouldn't." Nathan smirked.  
  
"So when are you coming back to school?'  
  
"Monday."  
  
"You coming to practice too?"  
  
"Yeah. Haley insisted. I thought I should take some more time off but you know how stubborn she is."  
  
"Do I ever. It's a good thing in this case though. We need you man." Ailis began to cry. "Okay, now you can have her." Lucas said, handing her back to Nathan.  
  
"Typical. You give her back when she cries. Come to daddy angel." He cradled her in his arm. "What's the matter, you hungry? Luke, go grab a bottle from the bag over there.  
  
Lucas returned with the bottle and Nathan placed it in Ailis' mouth. "Yea, that's all it was huh. You're hungry and mean Uncle Luke here wasn't feeding you."  
  
Lucas couldn't help but stare as Nathan looked down at his daughter. He'd never thought Nathan could feel that strongly for anyone but it was clear to everyone that his universe revolved around those two babies and their mother. It was tough for Luke to admit, but he'd misjudged him.  
  
"All done? Okay, time to burp." Nathan held Ailis over a shoulder (after making sure there was a towel covering his shirt. He rubbed circles on her back until she burbed. "That's my girl." He continued holding her and soon she was asleep in his arms.  
  
"Can I have her back now?"  
  
"Uh uh. Not a chance. This is the first time I've gotten to hold either of them all day. You've had your turn."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, my turn!" Brooke announced, taking Regan from Deb. "She's so precious. Just look at those eyes."  
  
"I know. I think otherwise they look like me but the eyes are all Nathan. So Brooke, a year ago did you think you'd be cooing over a baby?"  
  
Brooke laughed. "Definitely not. I guess I'm mellowing out, the Tree Hill party scene will never be the same."  
  
"Hmm, might not be a bad thing."  
  
"You're lucky I'm holding a baby or I'd throw something at you."  
  
"Yea yea."  
  
***  
  
A few hours later the party was winding down and the only people left were Deb, Karen, Whitey, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Tim, Nathan and Haley.  
  
"So now that we have you guys alone, Nathan and I want to talk to you. We've given a lot of thought to who we want to name as god-parents. It hasn't been easy. Okay Luke, we want you and Peyton to be Ailis' god- parents and Brooke and Tim, you'll be Regan's."  
  
"Really?" Brooke squealed. "You want me to be her god-mother?"  
  
"Yes. I know you and I got off the a rocky start but you've become a really great friend. And Tim, I have to admit that until recently you were pretty high on my list of least favorite people but you've really come through for us in recent months."  
  
"I'd be honoured," Tim responded with a smile. He really did want to make things right with Haley, and Lucas.  
  
"Wait," Lucas cut in. "What about Jake? Isn't he going to feel left out?"  
  
"We thought of that." Nathan answered. "We talked to him and he said that since he already has a daughter of his own, he's happy to leave the god- parenting duties to you guys."  
  
"We have one more announcement." Haley said, turning to Whitey and Karen. "Karen, you've truly been like a second mother to me and Whitey, you've been like a father to Nathan so we'd like you two to be god-grandparents."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Whitey said, tearing up. "See, look what you've made me do."  
  
"I'm really touched." Karen said, hugging Haley. "You're the daughter I never had and I'm glad that you feel the same."  
  
"So I guess we should all get going and let you guys put the girls to bed."  
  
"Thanks everyone."  
  
"See you Monday Nate."  
  
"Yea, see you guys Monday."  
  
It wasn't until after everyone had left that they noticed and unwrapped gift sitting by the back door. "Hey Hales, what's this?"  
  
Haley looked over. "I have no idea. I thought we'd opened all the gifts."  
  
"I thought so too. I don't remember seeing this one."  
  
"Is there a card?"  
  
"Don't see one."  
  
"Weird. Well open it then."  
  
Nathan opened the box and pulled out two stuffed bears and a card. He read the card and his draw dropped. This didn't go unnoticed by Haley.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's from Dan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dan. It's from Dan."  
  
"I know but you haven't spoken to him in months right? Why would he send us anything."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Does the card say anything?'  
  
"Nope. He just signed it. Hang on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, there's a check in here too. For five thousand dollars." 


	2. Chapter 2

Whew, sorry about the excessive delay. In the last two weeks I have written 40 pages of papers and done two oral presentations. Eek, now that that's over, on to finals and then summer...yay summer  
  
Sorry this is short, they'll get longer once things really get underway  
  
Oh, and a few people have asked me about the pronunciation of the names. I know they're unconventional, I chose them for that reason. Ailis is the gaelic form to Alice and is pronounced Ayliss. Regan is pronounced Reegan. Ailis means noble/kind and Regan means nobility.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"He did what?!?!" Lucas half-yelled, nearly joking on his drink.  
  
"Quiet will you, I don't need all of Tree Hill knowing about this thanks. They gossip enough about my family as it is." After obsessing about the check for two days without ay clue what to do about it, Nathan had finally decided to turn to the one person who could fully appreciate the relationship or non-relationship he had with his father.  
  
"Point taken. Sorry. So he actually gave you a check for five grand."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And he left this at the house."  
  
"Yea. Along with some presents for the girls."  
  
"Right. And you don't know what to do about it."  
  
"Yea. Luke, we've covered all that already. I came to you so you could tell me what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"Uh uh, I'm not going to tell you what to do; I may however be persuaded to offer some sage advice. What did Haley have to say?"  
  
"She said I had to be the one to decide what to do with it because he's my father. It would be so much easier if she would just tell me to rip the damn thing up and be done with it."  
  
"Not that simple though is it?"  
  
"No. If it were just me it would be one thing but I have to think about my family now. Taking care of two little babies costs money, a lot of it and I want to be able to give them everything they deserve. And I want Haley and I to be able to go to college without busting our asses for four years and five grand would be a good start."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But it's Dan and it has taken me 17 years to get out from under his control. You know the kind of power he had over me; you saw it yourself. I don't want him to think that because I took money from him, he has any say in my life or my children's lives and I bet that's exactly what he's thinking. It's like the car he bought me when he and my mom split up only back then I was too weak to tell him what to do with it. I'm not weak any more and I will not be his pawn again."  
  
"All really good points. Do you want to know my take?"  
  
"That's the point of this conversation isn't it?"  
  
"Right. Okay, I totally understand your hesitation at taking anything from him but I don't think you need to worry about him controlling you, whether or not you take the money. You know why he had power over you Nate? Because you didn't know who you were without basketball, without him pushing you to be the best. You do now. You're Nate Scott, father to Ailis and Regan Scott, boyfriend to Haley James and incidentally, a damn good basketball player. Oh, and brother to an even better basketball player but that's besides the point. See Nate, while basketball is important to you, it does not in any way shape or for define who you are and you know that now. That knowledge takes away Dan's power."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm not done. I figure you came to me because you thought I'd understand where you're coming from and I guess I sort of do. Dan was/is a very different father to each of us but an equally crappy one. I'm trying to put myself in your shoes and ask what I would do if he ever gave my a substantial sum of money."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And honestly, I have no idea. It would be easy to say I don't want anything from him but like you said, five thousand dollars would go a long way, especially when my mom and I have struggled all these years because of his selfishness. On the other hand, why shouldn't I take money from him when I have gotten nothing, not even a card from him my whole life? Seems only fair really. But would I be able to spend that money knowing where it came from. I really don't know."  
  
"Well you're a lot of help aren't you?"  
  
"Hey, I told you I wasn't going to tell you what to do. Here's the deal Nate, you have to make a decision that you, Haley and your daughters are going to be able to live with. Yes that money would help you guys out a lot but if you're gong to be uncomfortable and unhappy it's not worth it."  
  
"Ugh. You know, I used to think my life was confusing when my dad was hassling me all the time. That was nothing. Have you thought about confronting him?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"To find out what this is really about. We both know that Dan always has an ulterior motive, might not be a bad idea to find out what it is."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Lucas looks at his watch, I'm late to Keith's and I believe you are working the café tonight are you not. So we'd better get going."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Luke. I'll let you know what happens."  
  
Later on that night  
  
"I talked to Luke today." Nathan said as he changed Regan's diaper while Haley fed Ailis. They'd developed a sort of assembly line approach to taking care of the twins.  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Right, the check. Of course. What did he say?"  
  
"He said ultimately it had to be my call but that I should talk to Dan?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said I should find out what his motives were and then decide what I want to do about it. I don't know though. I haven't spoken to the guy in months."  
  
"So maybe it's time then. He is their grandfather Nate, like it or not. Who knows, maybe that check was his way of reaching out to you, not the best approach perhaps but your father's never been great with gestures."  
  
"That's an understatement. But what if he worms his way back into our lives and causes trouble again. I didn't like the person I was when I was under his power and you weren't all that fond of him either."  
  
"You're not going to go back to being that person Nate, no matter what your father does."  
  
"You know, Luke said the same thing."  
  
"You should listen to us both. We know what we're talking about. Seeing your father might be good for you, for closure if nothing else. I'll go with you if you want."  
  
"Really? That'd be great. I don't want to face him alone. But I don't want to bring Regan and Ailis."  
  
"Neither do I. We can ask your mom to watch them for an hour or two tomorrow; we'll tell her we need some alone time. She'll understand."  
  
"You're sure you want to do this. My father hasn't exactly been nice to you."  
  
"I'm sure. If you don't talk to him Nate, he's always going to haunt you, and us. Look what this is doing to you now Nate. He still has this hold over you. Lets break it for good.  
  
Spoilers  
  
-the Dan confrontation  
  
-baptism drama 


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, can I just say how amazed I am at how many people reviewed chapter one? It is both astounding and overwhelming, overwhelming because I hope I will be able to live up to your expectations.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They stood at the door to Dan's apartment, staring at the numbers on the brass plate.  
  
"This is it. You're sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked, half hoping that she'd say no and they could turn around and walk away.  
  
"Are you asking me, or yourself?"  
  
"Both probably. You haven't answered."  
  
"I'm sure I don't want to do this but I'm equally sure that we need to. So suck it up and knock on the door before I do it for you."  
  
"Okay okay." Nathan took a deep breathe and brought his hand up to the knocker. He hesitated another moment before knocking. As soon as he heard the rapping sound against the door he gulped. There was no turning back now. He desperately wanted to take off running.  
  
Haley, sensing what he was feeling, took his arm and squeezed it. "Will you just relax. The worst that could happen is he's still a jerk and that would hardly be a surprise."  
  
But her bravado faded when she heard footsteps walking towards the door and watched the handle turn.  
  
Dan opened the door and a confused expression immediately came over his face. "Nathan? Haley?"  
  
"So you remember her name. I'm surprised." Nathan said snidely.  
  
"Nathan." Haley warned, her tone reminding her of one his mother used to use.  
  
"Sorry." He looked at his father again, careful to keep his expression cold so as not to betray the assortment of emotions he was feeling. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Come in."  
  
The followed them through the apartment, into the living room. "Um..." Dan stuttered, clearly not sure what to do with the situation. "Sit down. Can I get you anything. I uh... have some coffee."  
  
"Do you have any decaf? "Haley asked. "I'm still off caffeine."  
  
"I think so. Nathan?"  
  
Nathan was looking at his shoes. Haley shoved him in the side. "Ow! Uh coffee's fine. Thanks."  
  
Dan returned a few minutes later, a tray of coffee and cookies in hand, and sat across from them.  
  
Haley looked between the two men and couldn't help but note the similarities in their demeanors. Both were twisting their hands nervously and looking downwards. It was the only time she'd seen Dan with his head down. It occurred to her that Nathan created the same reaction in his father now that his father used to in him.  
  
"So...." Dan started, no longer able to handle the awkward silence. "You look great Haley. How are Regan and Ailis?" He spoke directly to her, grateful for her lack of apparent hostility towards him.  
  
"Thanks and they're great. They've already grown so much. Speaking of, we received your...gift."  
  
"Yes, I figured that's why you were here."  
  
"Nathan, maybe you'd like to say something?"  
  
"Right." He looked up, staring his father pointedly in the eyes, causing the older man to fidget nervously. "I guess what I...we both want to know is what you were thinking giving us a check for such a substantial sum of money."  
  
"I figured as new parents, you could use a nest egg. I don't exactly have much else to spend my money on these days."  
  
"Gee, I feel so touched. See, the thing is Dan, Haley and I are fine. We were fine when you were refusing to acknowledge her or the fact that she was having my children, which I believe was up until a few minutes ago. Haley wanted us to come here because she thought you might have changed but I know you better than that."  
  
His voice was getting louder and louder. "Nathan..." Haley said calmly, trying to tell him to stop yelling.  
  
"No." Dan shook his head. "I deserve this."  
  
"Damn right you do. You have no right to suggest I abandon Haley and my children and then turn around and give us a bunch of money. I figure you could have one of two motivations for it. Either you're trying to alleve your guilty conscience so you won't have to think about us anymore or you're trying to worm your way back into our lives for reasons I can't even fathom. Maybe you figured you'd get a head start on controlling their lives, start the training regimen while they're still in diapers. Either way it doesn't matter. I don't give a %^% about your conscience and as for your influence in my children's lives, the less you have the better as far as I'm concerned. I don't want you damaging them the way you've damaged me. I won't let you."  
  
"Nathan I..."  
  
"No! Don't you dare say you're sorry. Sorry doesn't take back the years of bullying me to be better until I turned into a person I could barely look at in the mirror. Sorry doesn't take back abandoning your first son and then brainwashing me into hating him. I can never take back all the things I did to Lucas, the horrible way I treated him and I hate that. Sorry doesn't take back the way you've treated Haley from the moment we started dating or your attitude when she was pregnant. You didn't bother coming to the hospital when your grandchildren was born. Even your parents called. But you, no. You just drop a package off at the house. That's really thoughtful. We're so touched."  
  
"Look Nathan...I"  
  
Nathan stood up. "You know what, I don't even care anymore. It used to matter so much what you thought and now...it doesn't even make the list. I have a new family now. You didn't want to be in our lives when you still had the chance; you're just going to have to live with that. We don't need or want your money. Give it to Lucas. Come on Hales, I'm done."  
  
He took her hand and led her out the door. She cast one glance back at Dan and saw that he had his head in is hands and looked like he was about to cry. As much as she sometimes despised him, she couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him and wonder if Nathan wasn't being to rash. She shoved those thoughts aside and turned back to Nathan. She'd said all along that it had to be his decision and she was going to support him in it.  
  
"Wow..." She said when they got to the car. "That was interesting."  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea."  
  
"Did I say that? You came here needing to make a decision, as far as I can tell you've made it. Mission accomplished."  
  
"I know you probably think I was to hasty but I don't know, as soon as I saw him all thse emotions just came to the surface and I couldn't stop."  
  
"It's okay. All that stuff obviously needed to come out. You've been holding it in for a long time. How do you feel now?"  
  
"Honestly? Pretty good for a guy who's cut his father out of his life and his daughters' lives and given up five thousand dollars." He chuckled dryly. "Guess the cruise will have to wait."  
  
Haley laughed, grateful that Nathan was able to use humor. "Gee and I was so looking forward to going to the Bahamas too. Some other time."  
  
Nathan looked at her and grinned. He still couldn't believe she was in his life for could. He must have been a saint in a past life because he'd done nothing in his current one to deserve her. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being you and letting me say what I needed to say and agreeing with me even though I can tell by the look on your face that you really don't."  
  
"I do agree with you. I just...I guess I do feel a little sympathy for him." She felt Nathan tense up and turned his chin to face her. "I respect and support your decision Nathan and I have faith that one way or another everything will work out for the best." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Finally summer! Well almost, I still have finals but those aren't for another few weeks. Hopefully this story will start to pick up.  
  
A not on the baptism, I haven't included a lot of the actual sacrament but what I have is based on te way baptisms are performed in my church.  
  
A few weeks have passed since the Dan confrontation. Nathan and Haley haven't heard anything from him and neither has anyone else. Regan and Ailis are now six weeks old.  
  
"Hales! We have to leave for the church in twenty minutes! And you've been in the shower for thirty." When she didn't answer, he shook his head and looked at Regan and Ailis who were in their playpen. "Mommy takes forever getting ready doesn't she? Yes she does. Yes she does." He cooed. "Looks like I'm going to have to get you girls dressed or else you're going to be late for your own baptism. We wouldn't want that now would we."  
  
Ten minutes later, the girls were changed and dressed and Haley had still not emerged from the bathroom. Nathan set the twins back down in their playpen and walked over the the bathroom door and opened it slightly. Haley was standing in the mirror clad only in a towel.  
  
"Nathan!" She shrieked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hales, I've seen you in a lot less than a towel in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Not since I've had the babies you haven't."  
  
"Hales for the last time, you're not fat."  
  
"Nathan, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but don't. I'm just frustrated that I can't fit into any of my old clothes anymore."  
  
"Hales, I don't care if you're a size two or a size twenty and neither to they." He nodded his head towards the playpen. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, the mother of my children and I am hopelessly and completely in love with you." He began nuzzling her neck and as soon as she let herself get caught up in enjoying it, he pulled back. "Now please get dressed."  
  
"Hey! That was mean!"  
  
He shot her an evil grin. "I know but we can continue that later. We have a baptism to get to."  
  
"How much time do we have."  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Crap! I have to get ready! I have to get them ready. There's not enough time."  
  
"They're already dressed." She looking at him in disbelief. "I am capable of dressing them you know."  
  
"Yea but the last time you dressed them they looked like mini candidates for what not to wear."  
  
"Ouch. That hurt but anyway, you laid their stuff out last night. Even I can't mess that up."  
  
"Uh huh. Ugh, look at that tie, why is it then you are so incapable of tying them?"  
  
"Because I know how much you love to do it."  
  
"Brat. Come here." She tied it for him and shoved him out the door. "Go make sure your mom knows we're leaving soon. I'll be out in ten."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He picked up the twins and walked towards his mom's room, knocking on the door with his knee. "Mom, are you about ready to go"  
  
"Coming coming. Don't you look handsome. I'd forgotten how grown up you look when you put on a suit, even more so when you're holding your daughters." She sniffed and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Come on Mom, don't cry."  
  
"I know, it's just... look how beautiful they are."  
  
Nathan looked down at the sleeping girls in his arms. "I know. So are you ready? Hales is going to be another few minutes."  
  
"Oh, she never struck me as the type of girl that took forever getting ready."  
  
"Usually she's not but she's been feeling really self-conscious since these two were born."  
  
"Ahh of course. Ever woman goes through that Nate, it's perfectly normal and expected. Just make sure she knows you love her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay I'm ready!" Haley said, walking up to them."  
  
"Finally." Nathan joked. "Let's go." The three of them walked to Nathan's car and strapped Regan and Ailis into their car seats. Then they proceeded to fight over who got to sit in the back with them.  
  
"Hales, why don't you drive." Nathan suggested.  
  
"No, no Nate I know how much you hate letting other people drive your car. You're mom can ride up front with you and I'll sit in the back with them."  
  
"No Haley, you sit in the front with Nathan. I can take the back."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"No, I insist." As she said it, she'd already climbed into the back.  
  
"You know," Nathan commented, "it's kind of like shot gun in reverse."  
  
Haley laughed. "I never thought of that."  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later they'd arrived at the church. Peyton, Luke, Brooke, Tim, Karen and Whitey were all already there and waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Haley here thought she was Brooke and took an hour in the shower.  
  
"Hey!" Both girls protested.  
  
"For the record," Haley clarified, "it was thirty minutes not an hour."  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Awwww! Look how sweet they are!" The ladies all cooed over the babies, leaving the men standing back from all the gushing."  
  
"They are cute man." Tim said. "You sure they're yours?"  
  
"Funny Tim. It's not too late to take away your godfather privileges."  
  
"You know, Keith was saying that godparent is just another word for babysitter." Luke joked.  
  
"You got that right." Nathan said. "And since you're also an uncle, I guess that gives you double duty."  
  
The banter was interrupted by the minister entering the room. "You can go into the sanctuary now. Just have a seat in the front pew." The group entered the church and sat down in the first pew next to Deb, Keith and Haley's parents. No one noticed when Dan slipped through the front entrance and took a seat in the back of the church.  
  
***  
  
"I baptise you Regan Marie Scott..."  
  
"I baptise you Ailis Madison Scott..."  
  
"Would the god-parents please rise."  
  
"Do you promise to support these children and their parents."  
  
"We do."  
  
"The godparents will now take the children down the aisle, signifying their entrance into the church family.  
  
Luke carried Ailis towards the back of the church, followed by Tim carrying Regan. The image of Tim holding a small baby was strange to more than one person in the congregation but most admitted that the birth of the Scott twins had changed a lot in Tree Hill.  
  
Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the man sitting in the pew to his right. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's my granddaughters' baptism, why wouldn't I be here?"  
  
"Because you're a coldhearted son of a *&&^% who doesn't do anything without some sinister purpose that's why. No one needs you anymore Dan so why don't you do us all a favor and stay far far away."  
  
By now Nathan and Haley had noticed that something was going on.  
  
"Who is Luke yelling at." Haley questioned.  
  
Nathan looked closely, his fists clenching as realization entered his face. "Dan."  
  
He started walking towards his brother and somewhat estranged father.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He echoed Lucas' inquiry. "Just like I told Luke, I cam for my granddaughters' baptism."  
  
"That's b.s.! You know, I might be convinced that you've had a change of heart if I weren't pretty sure you don't have one. Damn it Dan, all we want is for you to leave us alone. It shouldn't be too hard for you. You've been doing it to Luke all his life."  
  
A crowd had gathered, yelling various obscenities at Dan. The rest of the people in the church were watching the commotion in silence, wondering if they should leave but unable to stop watching.  
  
"Everyone SHUT UP!" Karen yelled over the fray, shocking them into silence.  
  
She looked at Dan, "today was supposed to be about Regan and Ailis. You ruin everything you touch don't you?"  
  
Dan looked at her for a moment. Somehow, her reproach hit him harder than anyone else's. He stood up slowly, made his way through the crowd of angry faces, and walked out the door, quietly whispering "I'm sorry," to no one in particular. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
"Nathan," the life planning teacher called to him on the way out the door. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uh, sure." He shifted nervously. He was used to hearing that phrase uttered by teachers and it never augered well but this time he was sure he wasn't failing.  
  
"Don't look so scared Nathan."  
  
"Sorry, force of habit I guess."  
  
"There were actually two things that I wanted to talk to you about. We're starting our family management unit next week. That's the project where you have to pair off and care for a pretend baby while also managing household expenses."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wanted to let you know that you're exemptfrom it. It would seem a little ridiculous to have you looking after a sack of sugar when you have two living, breathing infants at home."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So instead I want you to write a report outlining how your life has changed since the birth of your daughters, including weekly expenses."  
  
"Sounds fair. What was the other thing?"  
  
"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to bring the babies to class one day next week. I want to give my students an idea of what caring for an infant is really like. Haley should come too."  
  
"Uh sure. I have to talk to Haley but it should be fine."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you got out of this Nate." Tim whined as he walked down the hall carrying a bag of sugar.  
  
"Got out of it? Tim, I should be getting extra credit in that class. You think a week with a bag of sugar is tough, try two screaming babies for a day."  
  
"Yea yea," Tim conceded. "So you're actually brining them to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, I think she wants me to scare all her students out of having sex." Tim laughed but quickly turned serious. "Do you regret it man?"  
  
"Regret what?"  
  
"Haley getting pregnant in high school."  
  
Nathan thought for a moment. "That's not an easy question. I mean, it's hard taking care of them you know and I never figured I'd still be living in my mom's house when I had kids. There's a lot I can't do anymore, like go out and party or sleep in on weekends. I'm lucky if I get more than a couple hours sleep a night. Haley's worse off, sometimes I wonder if she sleeps at all."  
  
"So you do regret it then."  
  
"See that's the thing. As hard as this all is, as much as I've given up, as Haley's given up, I can't regret it because when I look at Regan and Ailis I know that I couldn't possibly love them any more and I can't imagine life without them."  
  
They entered the gym and Nathan couldn't help but laugh at all his teammates with their bags of sugar. "What's going on guys? Where are the wives?"  
  
A few of them shot him dirty looks. Nathan walked over to Lucas. "You and Peyton adjusting to parenthood okay?"  
  
"Ha ha. You really are enjoying the aren't you?"  
  
"Just a little. If it makes you feel any better I'm going to have the real thing with me tomorrow."  
  
"That does make me feel better."  
  
"Oh but wait, I forgot to tell you. Haley's sick so you're going to help me. I've already talked to Ms. Arken and she said you can exchange your bag of sugar for real thing tomorrow."  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"Because there aren't a lot of people I'd trust with my daughters. Be honoured."  
  
"What about Tim?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He can't even hang on to a basketball. He'd drop them."  
  
Lucas laughed. "You so owe me."  
  
"Uh uh, it's in the uncle/godfather contract; you should have read the fine print."  
  
"You know, I think I liked it better when we hated each other."  
  
"Too late."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Nathan met Lucas at the front entrance to the school.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal, last two periods are with Ms Arken but for the rest, go to all your usual classes. Here's my schedule, come find me if you need anything. If she's hungry, there are bottles in the bag and lots of diapers. Her soother's in the side pocket if she gets fussy. The bottle warner's in the home-ec room. She likes them lukewarm. If you can't make her stop crying come get me but only if you're really desperate." Nathan strapped the baby carrier onto Luke and placed Regan in it. "There, go with Uncle Luke now. Be good." He handed Luke the diaper bag. "Have fun." He walked off with Ailis towards his first class.  
  
Lucas looked down at Regan's sleeping form. "Please don't make this difficult okay." He headed towards first period math feeling perfectly ridiculous with a baby strapped to his chest. He couldn't ignor ethe stares coming from his classmates and noticed that Nathan on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by them. "I guess he's used to it."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Scott. I see you;ve brought a visitor. She's a little young for trig don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know sir, she is Haley's after all." The rest of the class laughed and he settled into his seat. Class passes uneventfully, until the bell rang, awaking Regan from her nap. She immediately began to wail.  
  
"Shh shh. You hungry? I know I always like to eat as soon as I wake up." He headed over to the home ec room and placed a bottle in the warmer then took Regan out of the carrier. "There there, you're okay." When the bottle was ready he tested it on his arm like he'd seen Nathan do then put in in her mouth. Her cries stopped. "That's better isn't it. If you're anything like you're dad and your uncle you probably eat constantly." Once she'd finished eating he burped her, changed her and headed to English class.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He said, sliding into his usual seat.  
  
"That' sokay." His teacher smiled with understanding. She had three children under four herself. "I can see you have your hands full."  
  
She started getting cranky at lunch and nothing seemed to be helping. She wasn't hungry; she had a clean diaper and she kept shoving the soother away. Lucas was at a loss for what to do and Nathan was nowhere in sight. "Come on Regan; give me a break here."  
  
"Need some help?" Jake asked, walking up to the pair. "Please." He gratefully handed her to him.  
  
"Come here blue eyes." He sat her on his knee and began bouncing her gently. Hr cries subsided and she began to giggle.  
  
"Hey it worked."  
  
"Jenny loved that when she was this age."  
  
"How do you do it?" Lucas asked. "I;ve only had her for a few hours and I feel like I'm going out of my mind. How do you, Nathan and Haley do it every day?"  
  
"I don't know. You just do. I gets easier as they get older though. It's tough the first few months."  
  
"I'll say. Here, give her back." Lucas took her from Jake and looked at her. "She's going to be a heartbreaker. They both are."  
  
"Poor girls have so many uncles and pseudo-uncles, boys won't be able to get withing fifty feet of them."  
  
Lucas laughed. "Probably not." The bell rang. I gotta go to Arken's room so Nathan can tell the classs how tough it is being a teenage parent."  
  
"Have fun. See you at practice. Later Regan."  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
***  
  
"All right class, this is Nathan Scott." Ms Arken introduced. The students stared at her as if to say 'well duh.' He's going to talk to you about the trials and tribulations pf being a father in your teens."  
  
"Hey, I'm Nathan and these are my daughters, Regan and Ailis. Since they've been born I've only been getting about four hours of sleep a night which makes it hard to stay awake during class. You think cramming for midterms and writing papers is tough, try adding chaning diapers into the mix. My girlfriend and I are constantly struggling to keep up and we're some of the lucky ones. We have family and friends who are very supportive." Lucas pointed to himself and the class laughed.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that as adorable as they are and as much as I love them, this isn't easy. I think Luke will tell you that carrying around a bag of sugar is a lot different from looking after a real live baby." Lucas nodded enthusiastically.  
  
As if understanding the purpose of the lesson, both girls began screaming at the top of their lungs and refused to stop. When the bell rang, the students quickly ran out of the room, many vowing never to have sex again.  
  
Once the room was empty, they stopped crying as quickly as they'd started. "If I didn't know any better," Lucas chuckled, "I'd think you two planned that."  
  
Nathan laughed. "Yep, I think we did a pretty good job of scaruing them.  
  
***  
  
The cheerleaders were more than happy to watch them while the ugys practiced, especially since they were on sugar duty that afternoon.  
  
"Look how big they are already." Brooke gushed. "It feels like they were born yesterday."  
  
"I know." Peyton agreed. "Time flies. Nathan says Haley's starting class again on Monday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, Deb's going to watch them while she and Nate are in school."  
  
"I can't believe she's not even behind."  
  
"I know. Must be nice to be brilliant."  
  
Meanwhile on the court  
  
"So you survived." Nathan joked.  
  
"Yeah but I have to say, I have new found respect for you."  
  
"Thanks. Nice to know it took knocking up your best friend to gain your respect."  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Naley goodness 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Earth to Haley." Brooke teased. Peyton had a strip due and the guys had practice so the two were eating together. Haley had been back at school a week.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on tutor-girl. You can tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You've never had this problem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"Nathan doesn't think I'm sexy anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He won't even touch me. Who could blame him. Looka t me, I'm fat."  
  
"I might have to hit you in a minute. Haley, you are NOT fat. So what if you aren't exactly the same weight you were before you got pregnant. You look great. You have curves in all the right places now."  
  
"Then why won't he touch me?"  
  
"He's probably just nervous. Maybe he doesn't think you're ready."  
  
"Or maybe's he's wishing he was with a skinny cheerleader instead."  
  
Brooke threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up."  
  
"I need to go to the library. Later Brooke."  
  
Later on  
  
"Hey nathan wait up!" Brooke called out.  
  
"Hey Brooke, what's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. In private."  
  
"Okay." he followed her into an empty classroom. "What's going on?"  
  
"I talked to Haley today."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She was really upset. She thinks you're not attracted to her anymore."  
  
"What?! That's crazy."  
  
"I know that and you know that but Nathan, she doesn't and you're going to have to show her not tell her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Be romantic. Sweep her off her feet. Come on Casanova, surely you don't need me to walk you through it."  
  
"It's not so simple with two babies in the next room."  
  
"The Nathan Scott I knew never let obstacles deter him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, now go make love to your girlfriend and Nathan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This time, try to remember to use protection."  
  
***  
  
Nathan carefully began setting the stage. His mom was out of town for the night, for once he was grateful for her business trips and Peyton and Lucas had agreed to come over and keep an eye on the girls. Tonight was going to be perfect. He had enver been this nervous efore. Of course, he'd never made love to the mother of his children before.  
  
"Nathan?" Haley called out.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
She entered the room and gasped at the sight of lit candles and rose petals strewn about the room. "Nathan..."  
  
"Shhh." He put a finger to her lips. "Before you say anything, Regan and Ailis are being watched by Peyton and Luke. I wanted tonight to be just about us."  
  
She shifted nervously, as though it were her first time. 'Don't be ridiculous,' she chided herself. 'You're a mother for crying out loud.'  
  
"It's okay to be nervous," he soothed, as though reading her thoughts. "I am."  
  
"You are?" She was surprised. She didn't think Nathan was capable of nervousness when it came to this.  
  
"Of course. You make me nervous because nobody's ever meant this much." Without another word he kissed her gently, moving them both towards the bed. He nuzzled her neck, taking in the scent of her hair. He loved that smell. She tilted her head back, an unconscious request for him to kiss her neck. He was more than happy to oblige. He slid the zipper of her sweatshirt down and slipped the garment off her shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Her moan of approval made his heart race. She helped him life her shirt over his head, admiringly placing her hands against his hard chest. God he was built. SHe shoved him back against the bed and trailed kisses down his torso to the waist of his jeans. She wasn't about to let him have all the fun.  
  
He rolled them over until he was on top of her, regaining control, and tugged off her plain white tank top, exposing the simple nursing bra. On her the garment was unbelievably sexy. He opened the front hook of the bra, exposing her breasts and filling himself with desire. He kissed each one gently, aware that nursing had made them tender. SHe moaned in satisfaction, urging him on. "God you're beautiful." She could see the truth of his words in his eyes and her heart swelled. He said it to her often but in this moment she believed it for the first time in a long time. To further prove his point he slowly tugged off her pants, revealing the lacy red thong. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "They make me feel sexy." She admitted shyly. "You are sexy." Was his simple reply. The pants were tossed aside and he ran his hand along her thigh. "I want you to tell me if I hurt you." She nodded. He tugged of f his own jeans and slid a hand under the elastic of her thong, tossing it aside. He stroked her and saw her eyes go blurry then close. The removed his boxers, comvered himself and stared at her a moment, amazed that she culd be so beautiful and not even realize it. Then he began to kiss her everywhere, causing her to squirm. "Nathan..." She moaned. "Nathan I need you." Giving in, he entered her, hesitating at her sharp cry. "Don't stop nathan," she whispered. It was all the encouragement he needed.  
  
Afterwards, they lay with their arms wrapped around each other. "You okay?" He whispered.  
  
"Yea, just a little sore."  
  
"You know I love you right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Do you still doubt that I think you're sexy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, that was the idea. Do you think I'm sexy?"  
  
"Always." She answered as she played with his nipple ring.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"They're finally asleep." Pwyton said triumphantly.  
  
"I thought it would never happpen. Come on, let's go into the living room before they wake up."  
  
"Good idea." Peyto picked up the baby monitor and followed Luke into the other room, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I don't know how they do this every day."  
  
"I know. As much as I hate to admit it, Nathan's a really good dad." Lucas said reluctantly. "I doubt I could do as well."  
  
"You'll be a great dad one day Luke...a long LONG time from now."  
  
"What, not in a hurry to take on full tiem diaper-duty yourself?"  
  
"Uh no, not so much. I'm happy with the auntie role for the time being."  
  
"You know what makes me bitter?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We spent the last three hours trying to get nathan and Haley's kids to sleep while they've been having sex like they're trying to repopulate the Earth." he noticed Peyton staring at him incredulously. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just surprised to hear you accept the thought of Nathan and Haley having sex. Usually when the topic comes up you either cover your ears or run out of the room."  
  
"I'm coming to grips with it I guess. Now instead of being disgusted I'm just jealous."  
  
"Aww, feeling deprived are you?" She stroked his chest seductively. "Cause you know, Deb's out of town, Nathan and Haley are um...occupied and the kids are asleep." Lucas burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, just when you said 'the kids are asleep' it made me feel like we were in an episode on one of those family sitcoms."  
  
"Way to kill the mood Luke."  
  
"Come on now, don't be like that." He trailed kisses down her chin and she felt herself relenting. Things were just getting ehated when they heard a noise behind them.  
  
"Ahem." Nathan cleared his throat. "Don't man to interrupt; we were just getting something to eat."  
  
"That's a good idea." Peyton said, getting up off the couch. "Haley why don't we go into the kitchen and get our men something to eat."  
  
Haley shrugged and followed, leaving Lucas and Nathan alone.  
  
"So this is awkward." Nathan commented.  
  
"Let's see, you and me alone when you've just gottent hrough having sex with my best friend and I was about to have sex with your ex-girlfrien, I don't think awkward's quite the word. In fact, I don't think they have a word for that."  
  
"Good poitn. How about them Lakers?" Nathan offered.  
  
"You don't even like the Lakers. I've head you diss them a hundred times."  
  
"Would you prefer to go back to talking about sex?"  
  
"So yeah...those Lakers."  
  
***  
  
"So..." Peyton began interrogating as soon as they were in the kitchen.  
  
"So what? Come on Peyton it's not like it was my first time or anything."  
  
"But it was your first time post-pregnancy and Nathan put a lot of thought into it. So how was it?"  
  
"It was..." Haley shook her head. "Uh uh, I cannot talk about sex with nathan with his ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Come on Haley, it's not liek I'm still into him. Tell you what, if you tell me about you and nathan I won't tell you about me and Luke."  
  
"Eww, Peyton, Luke's practically my brother."  
  
"Exactly. Now spill."  
  
"Fine. It was amazing. he made me feel beautiful and sexy which is something I haven't felt since giving birth."  
  
"Awww, you two are so cute it's disgusting."  
  
"We do our best. Now you are going to promise me to never EVER utter the words Lucas and sex in the same sentence. EVER again." 


End file.
